1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for analyzing problem statements of the type which involve analyzing the problem statement according to an integration of Six Sigma, Lean Manufacturing, and Kaizen analysis techniques.
2. Background Art
The analysis of problem statements is one means by which manufacturing companies can trouble-shoot and improve manufacturing. Six Sigma, Lean Manufacturing, and Kaizen techniques are some of the preferred techniques for analyzing problems.
It is desirable to integrate various aspects of the different analysis techniques when analyzing the problem statements. Typically, such integration requires an operator with vast experience with each analysis technique to develop a customized analysis schedule based on the particular problem statement. This makes it difficult as there are many problems which need analysis and too few experts to customize particular analysis techniques.
In the past, this problem was addressed by creating robust one size fits all analysis schedules. These robust schedules would generally comprise a number of analysis portions which together formed the integration of the different analysis techniques (i.e. Six Sigma, Lean Manufacturing, and Kaizen), regardless of whether the analysis techniques were actually needed.
Because the one-size fits all schedules failed to eliminate the unnecessary analysis techniques, resources would be allocated for the unneeded analysis techniques, adding excessive costs and time to the problem analysis.
Accordingly, there exists a need to analyze problems in such a manner that includes the integration of Six Sigma, Lean Manufacturing, and Kaizen in a cost and time effective manner and without the need for an expert to customize an analysis schedule for each problem statement.